No Matter What (SongFic)
by HaruBear
Summary: Jaehyun tidak peduli. Begitu juga dengan Doyoung. / NCT ? Jaehyun x Doyoung / JaeDo / DoJae


**No Matter What**

 **Title Song : No Matter What**

 **Song By : BoA ft Beenzino (SM Station Season 1)**

 **Starring : Jung Yoonoh (Jaehyun) x Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung)**

 **Tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan, dirinya sendiri, keluarga masing-masing, dan SM Entertaiment. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita ini. Cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya. Jika merasa cerita anda mirip saya tidak berniat menjiplak cerita anda.**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran !**

.

.

.

 _If you ask me about wish  
I have only one thing that I want to keep  
If it is allowed, I want to keep it forever_

.

.

.

Doyoung sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya di dorm malam ini. Kebetulan ia tidak punya jadwal besok serta ia tak bisa tidur malam ini. Jadilah ia bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menyalakan laptop. Kenapa ruang tengah bukan di kamar, karena di kamar ada Haechan yang sedang tidur, Haechan harus sekolah besok, jadi Doyoung memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari kamar agar tak mengganggu Haechan.

Doyoung sedang membuka Youtube melihat berbagai perfomance mereka selama masa promosi. Setelah puas melihat video beserta komentar-komentarnya. Akhirnya ia beralih mengetikkan kata kunci untuk mencari video lain. _'Doyoung and Jaehyun as MC Show Champion'_ , itulah yang diketikkan oleh Doyoung.

Doyoung tersenyum cerah ketika melihat video-video mulai bermunculan. Ia mengklik satu video lama yaitu saat ia dan Jaehyun ada di mobil, hari itu mereka pertama kali menjadi MC di acara musik tersebut. Ia tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan konyolnya dan Jaehyun saat itu. Saking senangnya, ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menekan kode kunci dorm NCT 127. Bahkan ia masih tidak sadar ketika ada dua orang masuk kedalam dorm saking asyiknya ia menonton video.

"Doyoung, kenapa kau belum tidur?" sahut salah satu orang yang baru masuk.

Doyoung terkejut sebentar dan mendongak melihat dua pemuda tinggi menjulang di dekatnya. Kemudian ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Johnny Hyung, kau mengagetkanku," gerutu Doyoung.

"Kau yang mengejutkan kami, kenapa jam segini belum tidur?" kata Johnny.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Doyoung.

"Dasar kelinci liar," gerutu Johnny.

"Johnny Hyung dan Jaehyun bisa tidur dulu, aku tahu kalian lelah. Aku akan di sini sampai kantuk menyerangku," kata Doyoung.

"Aish, terserah saja," kata Johnny lalu pemuda itu melenggang pergi menuju kamar.

Doyoung kembali kepada laptop, lalu mengerjap sadar dan kembali mendongak. "Kau tidak pergi tidur, Jae?" tanya Doyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di malam begini Hyung ?" tanya Jaehyun sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa. Lalu pemuda itu duduk di samping Doyoung merapat pada Hyung kelincinya. Ia melihat ke arah laptop Doyoung. Setelah beberapa saat ia memandang Doyoung yang sudah mengalihkan wajahnya dari latop dan dirinya, sepertinya pemuda itu sedang malu.

"Kenapa kau menonton video lama ini ?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Hanya bernostalgia."

.

.

.

 _The sun is shining on my head warmly  
The cool wind is blowing to me  
Complex feeling that I can't explain  
But the answer is you  
No matter what_  
.

.

.

Siang ini, Jaehyun menemukan Doyoung sedang beristirahat di atap gedung SM. Mereka sedang istirahat dari latihan persiapan konser SM TOWN LIVE Osaka. Ia tidak heran menemukan pemuda mirip kelinci itu di sini karena ini adalah tempat keramat mereka. Cuaca memang panas tapi angin berhembus menyejukkan. Jadi tak masalah mereka beristirahat di sini.

"Hyung, ada di sini ?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Oh, kau di sini juga !"

Jaehyun mendekati pemuda mirip kelinci itu lalu duduk di sampingnya. Jaehyun ikut memejamkan mata seperti Doyoung untuk menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Entah kenapa Jaehyun merasa senang, rasanya sudah lama ia tidak menikmati suasana seperti ini. Ah, ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sudah lama tidak seperti ini," kata Doyoung. Pemuda kelinci itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar Jaehyun.

"Hyung benar," balas Jaehyun singkat. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Jaehyun tersenyum, helai rambut Doyoung di lehernya, angin yang berhembus menyejukkan, matahari yang bersinar terik tapi tidak terasa terlalu panas. Suasana ini terlalu sempurna untuk dilewatkan Jaehyun. Sekarang ia baru menyadari apa yang hilang selama beberapa waktu ini.

Kebersamaan dengan Doyoung Hyungnya.

.

.

.

 _In the sky that is containing the world  
I want to draw us on that  
If it is allowed, I want to fall in continuously_

.

.

.

Taeil menganga begitu melihat di ponselnya ada fancam encore dari SM TOWN LIVE Osaka. Ia baru melihat postingan twitter begitu mereka tiba di Korea. Tentu saja dengan akun biasa ia menjelajahi isi twitter tentang konser keluarga besar SM di tanah kelahiran Yuta. Dan apa yang ia dapatkan, momen Jeno, Doyoung dan Jaehyun yang bergandengan tangan di akhir acara lalu mebungkuk kepada penonton.

"Eh, kau kenapa Hyung?" tanya Doyoung yang kebetulan baru akan ke dapur dan mendapati Taeil sedang bermain ponsel di ruang makan.

"Doyoung-ah, apa kau menyadari sesuatu?" tanya Taeil.

"Apa?" tanya Doyoung bingung.

"Kau membuat shippermu dan Jaehyun menjerit-jerit," sahut Taeil.

"Eh, memang apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Doyoung.

"Ini, kau baru saja membuat momen keluarga Jung versi JaeDo shipper kembali", kata Taeil menyerahkan ponselnya.

Doyoung melihat fancam itu, lalu pipinya langsung bersemu merah tanpa sadar. Untung di sini hanya ada Taeil yang tersenyum geli. Taeil juga senang dengan momen tersebut, kan Taeil presiden dari JaeDo shipper.

Doyoung tersenyum, ah kenapa ia tidak sadar kalau sudah membuat momen itu.

.

.

.

 _Your deep eyes that resemble emerald  
Your lips that led our conversations  
And the feeling of your soft hands  
I'll remember  
No matter what_

.

.

.

Jaehyun bisa beristirahat sore ini, sebelum siaran nanti malam. Ia keluar kamar dan mendapati teman-temannya sedang ada di ruang makan entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan acara mari makan camilan dan buah untuk menghabiskan stok isi kulkas. Para penghuni dorm sedang kelaparan mungkin.

Jaehyun memilih menuju ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Hyung kelincinya sedang menonton televisi. Jaehyun tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Begitu sampai ia langsung duduk di samping Doyoung. Ia tahu kalau Hyung kelincinya itu terkejut. Reflek Doyoung menoleh ke arah Jaehyun.

Tanpa basa-basi Jaehyun meraih tangan Doyoung lalu digenggamnya erat. Sedangkan Doyoung semakin bingung kenapa Jaehyun tiba-tiba melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Doyoung.

"Aku hampir lupa rasanya menggenggam tangan Hyung," sahut Jaehyun.

"Kau bahkan melakukannya hampir di setiap kesempatan," gerutu Doyoung.

"Tapi aku kan jarang di depan kamera," kata Jaehyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Doyoung.

"Aku ingin mengingatnya lagi," kata Jaehyun.

Doyoung mengernyit bingung tapi membiarkannya saja toh ia juga senang kalau Jaehyun tiba-tiba romantis seperti ini. Sedangkan Jaehyun menatap Hyungnya sambil tersenyum menjelajahi setiap inci wajah Doyoung dengan matanya. Berusaha mengingat wajah Hyung kelinci kesayangannya saat ini.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau semakin cantik Hyung," kata Jaehyun.

"Ya ! Jung Jae ! Aku tampan !" gerutu Doyoung.

.

.

.

 _No matter what we do  
No matter where  
Even if it'll come around the Earth  
Light, Just the two of us  
I believe that power  
No matter what we do  
No matter what we do_

.

.

.

Doyoung sedang mondar-mandir di ruang latihan vokal, ia gelisah karena sesuatu. Dia mondar-mandir berkali-kali tanpa ia sadari. Doyoung memang seperti itu, jika ia sudah fokus dengan sesuatu ia akan lupa yang lainnya. Bahkan ia lupa dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Seperti sekarang, ia tidak tahu jika seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang latihan vokal.

"Doyounggie Hyung", seru seseorang.

Doyoung terkejut reflek mengelus dadanya karena jantungnya hampir saja lepas, ia berbalik ingin memarahi orang tersebut karena mengejutkannya. Tapi langsung diurungkannya karena mendapati seorang pemuda berdimple yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang tersenyum. "Astaga Jaehyun ! kau mengagetkanku !" kata Doyoung.

"Hehe, maaf !" kata Jaehyun. Pemuda itu langsung menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik pada Doyoung. "Makan siangmu," sahut Jaehyun kemudian.

Doyoung menerimanya dan menemukan sebuah kotak bekal di dalamnya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak bekal itu lalu membukanya, ia tersenyum karena menemukan sandwich buatan Jaehyun. "Kau repot sekali," kata Doyoung. Lalu pemuda itu menarik Jaehyun agar duduk di sofa ruang latihan vokal.

"Apapun untuk kelinci kesayangan," kata Jaehyun mengusak surai ungu Doyoung.

"Kajja, kita makan bersama !"

Jaehyun mengangguk dan mengambil satu sandwich lalu memotong sebagian dan menyuapkan pada Doyoung. Doyoung juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jaehyun. Jadilah mereka saling menyuapi dan makan siang sederhana itu menjadi romantis. Untung saja tidak ada orang lain di sana apalagi kalau orang lain itu berstatus tak berpasangan, bisa iri setengah mati mereka.

"Hyung. Kau sepertinya gelisah karena sesuatu. Mau bercerita padaku?"

"Itu, aku gugup sekali sudah agak lama sejak terakhir kali aku berlatih bersama dengan Sunday Sunbae."

Jaehyun mengangguk lalu kembali mengusak suari ungu Doyoung, sebetulnya itu tidak sopan karena Doyoung lebih tua darinya tapi Doyoung tak masalah dengan itu. "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya Hyung, lakukan saja seperti biasanya. Kau akan memukau seluruh penonton dan terutama aku," kata Jaehyun sambil tersenyum.

Dan senyuman Jaehyun menular pada Doyoung.

.

.

.

 _No matter what it takes  
When I'm with you  
I'm finally completed  
I can do nothing without you  
When I see you right there  
I don't want half of you  
When I see you right  
next to me  
I feel like I'm flying_  
.

.

.

"Aku berhasil", kata Doyoung yang langsung meloncat ke pelukan Jaehyun begitu menyelesaikan perfomancenya dengan Sunday di SM Town Live Tokyo. Doyoung begitu gugup karena beberapa waktu yang lalu sebelum ke Tokyo tenggorokannya sempat serak. Syukurlah sudah sembuh sebelum mereka berangkat ke Tokyo.

Jaehyun terkekeh karena tiba-tiba Doyoung meloncat dan memeluknya. Jaehyun pun membalas pelukan Hyung kesayangannya, ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ia sengaja menunggu di samping stage untuk melihat penamapilan Hyung kelincinya secara langsung. Dan seperti perkataan Jaehyun sebelumnya bahwa Doyoung akan tampil memukau bahkan menyihir Jaehyun.

"Iya, kau berhasil !" bisik Jaehyun.

Sunday di belakang mereka tertawa karena melihat kelakuan pasangan yang menurutnya lucu ini. "Ah kalian manis sekali membuat iri saja," sahut Sunday.

Doyoung melepaskan pelukannya lalu tertawa malu, ia lupa kalau ada sunbae satu agensinya tersebut. "Hehe, maaf sunbae," kata Doyoung kikuk.

"Sebelum kembali ke ruang tunggu bisakah aku minta foto bersamamu untuk aku upload di akun SNSku?" tanya Sunday.

Doyoung menoleh ke arah Jaehyun seperti isyarat meminta ijin. Jaehyun tersenyum, "Pergilah, aku akan menunggumu."

Doyoung mengangguk. "Sebentar ya !" sahut Doyoung.

Hari ini senyum Doyoung dan Jaehyun selalu menghiasi wajah mereka.

.

.

.

 _I feel like I'm alive  
when I'm with you  
I was depressed after fighting with you  
Sometimes I act badly  
But that's not what I meant, Sorry  
How about  
How about  
How bout u  
Do you think like me?  
Please tell me that you agree with me  
Like watching a mirror  
No matter what we do  
I can't be completed without you  
_.

.

.

"Jaehyun-ssi, biarkan aku duduk dengan Jeno," rengek Doyoung.

"Hyung, ini kan jatahku duduk dengan Jeno. Hyung kan sudah waktu berangkat," balas Jaehyun.

"Tapi aku ingin duduk dengannya !"

"Hyung sekarang giliranku. Hyung bisa duduk dengan Renjun !"

Jeno menghela nafasnya, dua orang yang berstatus ayah dan ibunya di dorm NCT itu sedang bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Jeno heran kenapa dua Hyung kesayangannya ini bisa menjadi berbagai jenis pasangan, misalnya jadi pasangan dewasa yang penuh wibawa, pasangan remaja yang baru jadian, pasangan romantis atau pasangan seperti anak kecil. Sudahlah itu bisa dipikirkan lagi nanti, sepertinya ia yang harus menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka berdua sekarang juga.

"Begini saja, biar aku yang duduk dengan Renjun. Appa dan Eomma bisa duduk berdua," sahut Jeno. Lalu pemuda tampan itu melangkah ke kursi di depannya yang masih kosong tepat di samping Renjun.

"Bilang saja ingin pacaran !" cibir keduanya pada Jeno.

Jeno tak menghiraukan keduanya.

Lalu keduanya terdiam karena Jeno sudah nyaman duduk di tempatnya serta memasang earphone di telinganya. Doyoung dan Jaehyun saling menatap sebentar. Jaehyun tersenyum dan menarik Doyoung untuk duduk di sampinya. Setelah memastikan Hyung kesayangannya nyaman ia mengeluarkan earphonenya dan membagi satu kepada Doyoung. Mereka mendengarkan musik bersama.

Tidak lupa Jaehyun menggengam tangan Doyoung.

.

.

.

 _No matter what  
No matter what  
No matter what_  
.

.

.

Doyoung tidak peduli dengan apapun.

Jaehyun juga tidak peduli dengan apapun.

Keduanya memang tidak peduli.

.

.

.

 _If it is love,  
Let's keep it racing  
If it is fight,  
But we gotta stop now  
No matter what we do  
A rule between two of us  
No matter what we do  
No matter what we do_

.

.

.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk menyatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tahu, dan tidak perlu banyak orang tahu. Hanya dengan hal-hal sederhana yang mereka lakukan di belakang kamera. Atau sesuatu yang sedikit ekstrim seperti menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di depan kamera sesekali. Yang terpenting adalah mereka ada untuk satu sama lain.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung juga akan punya cara tersendiri jika mereka bertengkar. Ada banyak cara-cara manis yang mereka lakukan agar kembali akur. Hebatnya lagi meski sedang bertengkar hebat mereka tidak pernah mengatakan kata putus. Mereka akan selalu kembali bersama dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untuk satu sama lain.

Apa pun itu ada sesuatu yang mengikat mereka dan mereka akan selalu kembali untuk satu sama lain.

"Hyung, Jeongmal Saranghae."

"Nado Saranghae."

Kemudian mereka terlelap bersama dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul.

Jaehyun dan Doyoung tidak peduli dengan apa pun, asalkan mereka terus bersama. Karena keduanya diciptakan untuk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hey, salam kenal reader-nim semuanya. Dengan HaruBear di sini ! Reader-nim bisa panggil Haru atau Bear terserah Reader-nim saja. Biasanya di akun watty dipanggil Bear tapi sekali lagi terserah Reader-nim.

Ah iya aku author baru di FFN jadi reader-nim semua mohon bantuannya !

Songfic ini pernah aku post di akun watty bear di NCT Songfic Collection. Akun watty bear _bearbunny_Jung_. Jadi jika merasa pernah membaca ini saya dan Bear yang ada di sana adalah orang yang sama. Aku merepost ini untuk salam perkenalan dengan reader-nim semoga aku bisa melesatrikan ff JaeDo di ffn juga.

Mohon reviewnya reader-nim !

Sampai jumpa lagi !


End file.
